Fairy dust never fails - 50 sentences
by LadyPalma
Summary: 50 looks to the relationship between Regina and Robin: how could have been and how could be.


_**Fairy dust never fails - 50 sentences**_

* * *

**Comfort**

He was not one who easily gave a hug, she was not one to easily accept it; and yet that evening they remained one in the arms of the other in complete silence for an undefined time.

**Kiss**

Both of them felt a wave of pure magic submerge them when their lips finally met. They didn't really believe the power of true love kiss to be so strong.

**Soft**

"Don't be soft, I want to know what you really think about me"

"Regina, I'm not soft when I say that I believe you are _soft_"

**Pain**

He saw through the pane of the tavern the figure of a woman in a white dress and felt an expected pain seeing her quickly fade out of his sight.

**Potatoes**

Regina knew that with fries the dinner would have surely succeeded, but it wasn't little Roland the Hood to show the biggest appreciation for them.

**Rain**

"In rain there is already rainbow, it's just that you can't see it" "And can you?" Robin smiled and looked away: she was his rainbow.

**Chocolate**

"Eat it, it gives happiness"

A smile appare in fact on her lips, but the reason wasn't the taste of chocolate: it was him who made her happy.

**Happiness**

She had consecrated her whole life trying to destroy the happiness of the other people and she didn't realize that, closing the door of that tavern, the only one she had destroyed had been hers.

**Telephone**

He liked talk in that little box, and most of all he liked hearing Regina's voice through it.

**Ears**

Robin was firmly certain that Regina had her own side of the story and that evening his ears were ready to listen to it.

**Name**

"Robin Hood"

Regina stared at the tattoo on his forearm and then slowly looked up hinting a smile. It felt good to finally give a name to a hope.

**Sensual**

If there was something Robin didn't like about Storybrooke, it was the usual clothes of that new world, but as soon as he saw the major in her attire, he found himself quickly changing idea.

**Death**

The same question, enriched of new shades, came back in Regina's mind thirty-six years later. Death lived in her heart, would have been there space left for love?

**Sex**

She would have never admitted it but she was worried about taking her relationship with Robin to the next level, because she knew that for the first time in her life it would have not been only sex.

**Touch**

The first time their bodies touched, Regina felt a slight shock and the smile he gave her made her suspect that she hadn0t been the one to feel it.

**Weakness**

She had denied herself the chance to meet the man with the lion tattoo, because she was convinced that love was weakness, but playing glooseberry with Emma and Hood and the two Charmings made her feel really weak.

**Tears**

Regina knew very well about crying, but it was tank to Robin that she learnt that tears could have been also of joy.

**Speed**

Regina quickly departed from the tavern, but she hadn0t been fast enough to prevent Robin from reaching her.

**Wind**

A magic wind emanated in the room of the castle and Regina finally opened her eyes. For once it was her the princess to be awakened.

**Freedom**

What young Regina had always wanted was freedom, power was instead all the evil queen had been asking for. She had tried revenge, she had tried magic, but with Robin she was realizing that love was the key.

**Life**

Every time she looked at his tattoo, Regina thought about all the life she could have had and every time she met his eyes she thought about all the life she still could have.

**Jealousy**

"I'll go to tell the Queen" "Actually, I would prefer to do that, _pirate_"

Emma and Neil exchanged an amused look: the trace in Robin's voice didn't pass unnoticed.

**Hands**

Robin took her hand to help her standing up after the fall through the portal, but for some strange reason, their hands remained joined more than the necessary.

**Taste**

Nothing could hurt her anymore, she was used to the taste of pain, but that simple kiss full of unexpected sweetness made her sway.

**Devotion**

He had never met the one they called "the evil queen" but he felt a sort of confused devotion for the precious shawl he had stolen from her carriage.

**Forever**

For ever. They both had said it to their lost loved ones, but this time they had the impression it would have lasted really _for ever_.

**Blood**

Her hands were covered of blood for all the crimes she had committed, but he seemed inclined to delete every spot.

**Sickness**

He had made her lay on the bed, gently covered her with a blanket and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not a child" she weakly protested, not used to that kind of attentions; weakly because they were actually relished.

**Melody**

The sound of the lullaby Regina was singing to Roland in the nearby room was a melody that made Robin daydream.

**Star**

A falling star crossed Neverland's sky; Regina instinctively closed her eyes and for the first time after thirty-six years, she thought about the man with the lion tattoo.

**Home**

Regina smiled watching Henry and Roland playing and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. For the first time her house really felt like home.

**Confusion**

The unexpected reaction of excessive surprise and almost fear that the woman had discovering his tattoo left him completely confused. And even more intrigued.

**Fear**

"_You will stop fearing if you will stop hoping_*, Regina" Tinkerbell said pushing her towards the man seated in front of one of the tables at Granny's. The woman simply nodded and took some steps: this time she would have talked to him, this time she would have let hope win over fear.

**Lightning/Thunder**

Robin's arrive in her life had been like a lightning in the sky; she was now expecting the thunder, because she new that sooner of later it would have arrived too.

**Bonds**

It would have not been enough closing the door of the tavern to break the bone between them: that's what Tinkerbell forgot to tell her about true loves.

**Market**

The first time their paths crossed it had been in the market while he was escaping from the queen's guards and she was the queen dressed up as a peasant.

**Technology**

Robin didn't cope very much with technology: he had almost made the cooer explode just to prepare her breakfast. It was anyway the best thing someone had ever done for her.

**Gift**

The first gift Robin gave to Regina had been a pendant with the shape of an arrow; the first gift Regina gave Robin had been a sincere smile.

**Smile**

"Why you don't smile?" Robin moved his eyes from Roland to Regina: his son had just made the question that swirled around in his head since the first meeting with her.

**Innocence**

There was a sort of primitive innocence in the way Regina looked at Robin, an innocence that made Snow White's heart become every time a bit heavier.

**Completion**

He had brought the mission to its completion and the loot from the royal palace was the proof of that. And yet he wasn't feeling completely satisfied: a part of him wanted the things to have been more complicated, a part of him wanted to have met the queen.

**Clouds**

"_I wandered lonely as a cloud_* when I met you" Robin whispered to her in a pure poetic moment. Regina repressed with a melancholic smile the urge to tell him that she had been a lonely cloud for much more.

**Sky**

They were staring at the immensity of the blue above them and it seemed that there wasn't any obstacle to their happiness. _The sky is the limit_*.

**Heaven**

She didn't want to stay with him: she would have drug him in Hell; and yet when she was with him it was her the one to be drug in Paradise.

**Hell**

"Why do you want to know her past? She is anyway the Evil queen". Robin simply smiled at Snow's question: "Even Lucifer was an angel before he became the King of Hell"

**Sun**

Usually she despised the idea of fresh joy associated with the sun, but the happiness that she showed when the beam from the window enlightened her and her fiancé's bodies, revealed that something in her was changing.

**Moon**

As the moon Regina had different faces and preferred the darkness to show them.

**Waves**

All the damage she had built had been nothing but a sand castle ready to be destroyed by a wave. And love was that wave.

**Hair**

"There was a leaf" Robin simply said pulling back his hand. Maybe he should have thought about a more plausible excuse to justify the urge to touch her hair.

**Supernova**

She had been searching for the man with the lion tattoo for all her life, he had been searching for the woman with the white dress for all his life, but until that day they had both believed that it would have been easier to see a supernova.

* * *

*Quotation by: _Seneca_ (Fear), _Wordsworth_ (Clouds) e _Cervantes_ (Sky).

* * *

**Hi! This is my try for a challenge I found on LJ: profile Though I support Hooked Queen I confess to like a lot this potential pairing and I can't wait to see more, so I couldn't help but write something! Hope you liked it:)**


End file.
